In many filming applications, such as the filming of motion pictures or amateur filming using a video camera, for example, it is desirable to film underwater or in harsh environments which could potentially damage a motion picture camera, video camera or the like. In underwater filming applications, for example, it is desirable to seal the camera in a watertight enclosure that is capable of being submerged in water. The enclosure prevents water from contacting and damaging the camera while facilitating filming of underwater images, such as marine life or underwater swimming or other events, for example, using the camera.
Various types of camera enclosures are known in the art for containing and sealing a camera in an underwater or other environment. However, the known camera enclosures are typically designed only for a particular type of camera or for use in a particular type of environment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,366 discloses an underwater housing and pressure compensation method and apparatus for protecting a camera or other apparatus from a water environment using a flexible, pressure-compensated bag-like housing that is maintained at a slight positive pressure. The housing is capable of containing only small disposable cameras and is designed exclusively for underwater use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,215 discloses a variable-position lens-mounting accessory for motion-picture cameras and method of use. The accessory permits swing, shift, tilt and rise-and-fall movements between a lens and a motion-picture camera to manipulate focal relations and image shapes. Preferably, the device rests on rails or “iris rods” of a balance plate or base that is secured beneath the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,411 discloses a filter and matte box support system including a matte box assembly for use on cameras to support a plurality of filters. The matte box assembly includes first and second support arms connected to and supporting separate modules of the matte box such that a rotating filter support module is rotatable independently of the other modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,902 discloses a matte box support assembly for use on cameras to support a plurality of filters. The matte box assembly includes a support bracket, which supports the matte box and axially translates toward and away from the lens and, in a separate action, pivots 90 degrees away from the lens. The assembly includes a crank arm for actuating both the axial translation and the pivoting action sequentially.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,289,215; 5,349,411; and 5,708,902 represent the prevailing use of iris rods to mount objects to the front of a camera rather than mounting the camera to a mounting frame that holds the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,866 discloses a watertight universal housing which allows video cameras or other electronic devices to be operated underwater. The watertight universal housing includes a sealable internal cavity adapted to receive a remotely-controllable electronic device, a programmable controller and an electromagnetic signal transmitter which is controlled by the programmable controller. The programmable controller is designed to receive a command to control the remotely-controllable electronic device from a command-providing device. The controller then causes the electromagnetic signal transmitter to selectively transmit the electromagnetic signals corresponding to that command to the remotely-controllable electronic device.
What is needed is a shallow-water submersible splash housing which includes a flexible, bag-like enclosure and is suitable for containing and protecting any of a variety of motion-picture or video cameras from harsh and/or water environments.